


Iguales

by HimeDre



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeDre/pseuds/HimeDre
Summary: Xue Yang x Wei Wuxian
Kudos: 1





	1. viaje

Wei Wuxian estaba en aquella horrible neblina en la ciudad Yi, aquella niña fantasma que no hablaba le indicó a su forma que le mostraría que pasó ahí, era peligrosa esa técnica pero no tenía miedo. La empatía comenzó le mostró la historia de aquella niña, A-Qing y a quien seguía, Xiao Xingchen. 

La empatía hacia que Wei Ying sintiera lo que pasaba pero todo cambio en ese momento, ¿acaso ese joven que encontraron en el suelo lo vio?, no debió ser un error. Después que lo comenzaron a tratar dudo, definitivamente lo observaba, ¿Quien eres tu y que haces aquí?.

Wei Wuxian estaba atónito, eso era imposible, un recuerdo no podía hablarle, pero como estaba pasando esto.

-Wei Wuxian-   
-Wuxian.... ¡¿El patriarca yiling?! ¿No se supone que estaba muerto?- a pesar de interactuar más allá del recuerdo el resto seguía como si no notaran esa singularidad.   
-Si, porque me puedes hablar-  
-Lo mismo quisiera saber, que haces en estos recuerdos-  
-Cuando uno pide un nombre da el suyo a cambio-  
-Xue Yang. BASTA, vete de estos recuerdos, déjame ir de esto- 

La historia continuaba, sin control de ninguno de ellos. Wei Wuxian sentía a A-Qing, su preocupación y ansiedad. Entre más avanzaba "Xue Yang" se ponía más tenso, como si no quisiera que algo viera el otro. No tardo en notar porque, la crueldad de sus acciones no tenía justificación.

Xue Yang lo observo con desesperación y le increpo -¿Ha? El terrible patriarca Yiling también me lanza esa mirada, ¿debería sentirme halagado porque el mas malo incluso se sorprende conmigo?-  
-¡¿Huh?!, yo nunca hice algo así porque matar esos inocentes aldeanos-  
-¡Tu! Tu no lo entenderías. Matar esos aldeanos no es nada comparado a tus pequeñas masacres ¿no lo crees?-  
-Es completamente diferente-  
-¿A si? ¿En que?- dijo molesto Xue Yang -Te mostrare como "surge" la maldad de este mundo- dijo totalmente completo

Todo se comenzó a voltear, como si saltaran a toda velocidad a través de los recuerdos a toda velocidad. Pudo ver al pequeño Xue Yang en las calles, sin poder evitar sentir empatía por su situación tan parecida, pero el desenlace definitivamente fue diferente observando como perdía su meñique de tan terrible manera. Podía sentir su miedo, su dolor, su ira. Un salto hacia adelante. Su venganza. Aquel sentimiento se sentía tan cercano, aquella escena llena de sangre dolor, pero también de satisfacción. Un salto más, el encerrado por culpa de un "justiciero" vestido de blanco. 

-¡Lo ves! Yo solo quería que se me hiciera justicia y recibí y recibí más dolor a cambio- el escenario cambio sin su control de nuevo, lo pudo ver por el pánico en su rostro la muerte de Xiao xingchen, pudo sentir su dolor y su desesperación, a pesar de todo su rencor y problemas realmente se dio cuenta muy tarde que era lo único que tenía.

-Tu rencor te llevó más allá de lo justo- dijo casi para sí mismo Wuxian.  
-No tienes derecho a reclamarme, nadie lo tiene- dijo Xue Yang  
-Te mostraré- dijo Wuxian.

Esta vez volvieron a los pensamientos de Wuxian en esta ocasión, aquella vez cuando los perros lo atacaron en la calle, pero también a su tío Jiang, un salto cuando los Wen azotaron a Yummeng, los cuerpos de sus tíos, el dolor al ver en ese estado a Jiang Cheng, el agonizante dolor al darle su núcleo dorado. Parecía hundirse cada vez más en la tragedia, masacres de Wen. Wuxian se comenzó a poner tenso, porque supo cual sería el siguiente salto. El pecho de Jing Zixuan siendo atravesado ante su pánico y desesperación, su hermana en llanto y luego falleciendo en sus brazos. Todo se volvía rojo mientras escuchaba la voz de Lan Zhan y toda las veces que lo enfrentó. El dolor de morir despedazado.

-¡Basta!- grito ante el dolor Xue Yang -¡Yo se que me equivoque! ¡Merezco morir! Pero me rehuso a hacerlo sin reparar su alma, hacer por lo menos algo bien-  
Wuxian sentía hundirse como no lo recordaba desde que revivió -¡Yo solía debía quedarme muerto y ni siquiera eso fui capaz de hacer!- 

Todo se movió, volvió en si a lado de la tumba de Xiao Xingchen. Escucho a los jr gritar -¡Hanguag Jun, ya salió de empatía!- volteó y vio a aquel que se hizo pasar por Xiao Xingchen a su lado y del fantasma, ahora sabía que era Xue Yang. El fulgor blanco de Bichen brilló en la neblina, su corazón latió  
-¡No!- por impulso Wuxian grito y se interpuso siendo herido en el brazo.  
-¡Wei Ying!- grito Lan Zhan sin haber esperado que el otro hiciera algo tan impredecible.   
Wuxian sintió un filo en su cuello, Xue Yang lo tomó con su brazo -¿Porque?- le susurro Xue Yang a Wuxian  
-Somos iguales. Si te matan frente a mi, que diferente sería a aquellos que me acorralaron a mi muerte-  
Wuxian sintió como el brazo del otro temblaba. -Ayúdame por favor- dijo finalmente quebrándose. Wuxian se volteó y lo abrazó ante el asombro de todos. 

Ambos eran tan iguales y diferentes a la vez, que sabían que serían los únicos que podrían entender el dolor que nunca dejaría de perseguirlos.


	2. Desfogue

Tras salir de la Ciudad Yi fueron a una posada. Wangji realmente no confiaba en el otro, pero Wuxian insistió que debían hablar con él a solas, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por la acalorada discusión que a veces se escuchaba. 

Ambos discutían sobre el trato que tendrían, Wuxian le ayudaría lo posible por reparar el alma, pero el otro debía decir quien estaba atrás del querido amigo. ¿Quien podría hacer dudar a Xue Yang de acptar?

Finalmente el otro suspiro. -¡Maldita sea esta bien! Acepto, pero mañana les diré, hoy estoy cansado- 

-¡Bien! Pero pidamos algo para celebrar- dijo Wuxian. Xue Yang solo pudo pensar que el otro era un alcoholico como él, ¿En que otra cosa se parecerían? Pensó.

Comenzaron a beber, hablar. -No te quería decir, el es mi único amigo, si se puede decirle así, solo me preocupa estar completamente solo de nuevo- se asinceró 

-¡Pero ya no estas solo!- dijo Wuxian con una sincera sonrisa

-Vaya eres más blando de lo que dicen los cuentos Patriarca Yiling- dijo burlonamente Xue Yang. 

-Y no olvides más guapo, no se quien fue el bastardo quien hizo dibujos tan feos de mi. Por suerte este cuerpo no es feo- dijo Wuxian

-Pero a donde vayas solo seras el loco manga cortada exiliado- dijo con una sonrisa malvada Xue Yang.

\- ¿Huh? Que tiene de malo ser un loco manga cortada- dijo Wuxian molestonamente abalanzándose encima del otro para incomodar al otro tocando su pecho con el dedo. Pero termino carcajeándose -Es mejor que te vean como un loco genocida ¿no?- dijo riéndose.

-Tienes suerte que Mo siempre hubiera parecido atractivo- dijo Xue Yang dando la vuelta poniendose encima del otro besándole el cuello. Wuxian sintió un escalofrío y se sonrojo. Había olvidado con quien estaba jugando. -Se que tu también tienes curiosidad, déjame agradecerte adecuadamente por adelantado- siguió Xue Yang plantándole un beso -Así estarás listo para él si quieres....- Wuxian no recordaba haber mostrado interés por alguien en sus recuerdos, pero quizá no estaba mal, si volvía a morir virgen sería la historia más triste que hubiera escuchado, así que le regresó el beso. 

Las temperatura empezó a subir rápidamente, los besos de Xue Yang fueron bajando. ¿Acaso el ya lo habría hecho con alguien?. Parecía querer tomar el liderazgo pero Wuxian no se dejaría tan fácilmente, bajó su mano y comenzó a frotar el miembro del otro, logrando liberarlo, casi como un pelea Xue Yang comenzó a estimular el pecho de Wei Ying a la vez que una mano iba hacia los glúteos del otro. Wuxian supo que ese movimiento era el fin para el, comenzó a estimularlo, y se sentía realmente bien, tras un rato por fin colocó su miembro en la entrada de Wuxian y empujó con fuerza. Realmente se sentía bien, pero no se daría por vencido con ello, aún siendo penetrado intentaba torpemente estimular al otro.

Cuando fue finalmente llenado Wuxian se giró sobre el otro - Ahora es mi tuno- dijo con brillo en sus ojos y comenzó a estimular a Xue Yang como aprendió mientras frotaba su miembro en su pierna para que no muriera. Xue yang lo veía con una sonrisa, estaba más emocionado de lo que debería ¿no?. Wuxian sabía que nació de nuevo con algo más pequeño así que volteó al otro poniéndolo en cuatro y entró sin temor. Ambas formas era un extasis.

Tras una larga jornada que parecía más una lucha ambos se quedaron dormidos. 

Al día siguiente Wangji tocó la puerta, ninguno había salido, se asomó Xue Yang observandose que no vestía algo mostrando sus hombros. -Perdón, tardamos porque ambos tenemos que bañarnos, apenas lo haré yo, bajamos en media hora- dijo cerrando ante la mirada de molestia de Wangji. 

Ambos tuvieron que bañarse juntos para bajar a tiempo. 

-Bien, ayer tuve unas interesantes negociaciones, y decidí ayudarlos. No quisiera que muriera, pero podría ser peligroso para todos si no lo hace. El cuerpo que encontraron es el ex líder Nie, Jin Guangyao me pidió que lo ayudara. Puedo decirles donde encontrar todas las pruebas, pero debe ser un golpe limpio o se les irá- En ese punto solo les quedaba creer y esperar que Xichen y el líder Jiang hiciera lo mismo.


End file.
